Vestido blanco y tacones rojos
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Aprisionado en una discoteca, soportando al dobe y viendo a otro coquetear con Sakura. ¿Puede su situación empeorar más? \\ Capítulo único.


Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Lenguaje para mayores, nenas, no quiero traumas.

**Vestido blanco y tacones rojos.**

**Capítulo único.**

A estas alturas todavía no entiende cómo se ha dejado convencer.

El ruido es ensordecedor, las luces cegadoras - y realmente _molestas_ - por no hablar de la cantidad de mujeres libidinosas que se han tomado la libertad de invadir su espacio personal. Y ella se _ríe_. Risueña e indiferente en una esquina del enorme sofá, haciendo bromas con la petarda de Yamanaka.

-¡Teme! - escucha al gilipollas de su amigo gritar por encima de la música - ¿¡Es que no vas a decirle nada!?

-¿Debería?

Naruto frunce el ceño, claramente disgustado por lo poco comunicativo de su mejor amigo. Y más en una discoteca en la que se tiene que hablar mucho más alto de lo que se considera sano para una garganta humana.

-¡Hablando en ese tono ella no va a escucharte!

-Hmp.

Naruto le entrega un vaso bruscamente y lo mira severamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¡Invitala a tomar algo, hablalo con ella, soluciónalo! - cree comprender por encima de los gritos de la gente cuando comienza una nueva canción.

Vale, a ver, ¿qué pasa? Uchiha Sasuke en una discoteca con Uzumaki-dobe-Naruto debe de ser la cosa más extraña que ha pasado en dos siglos o más. Olvidaros de abducciones alienígenas, desapariciones repentinas, objetos que se mueven solos o apariciones fantasmagóricas. Que Uchiha Sasuke haya ido a una discoteca por su propia voluntad sólo significa una cosa: el armagedon. Poneros a cubierto.

-¡Oi, Sasuke!

Para su horror Naruto vuelve a las andadas, esta vez agarrando la cintura de la chica Hyuuga, cuyas enormes tetas se apretujan entre la tela de su muy ajustado vestido azul y el pecho de su mejor amigo. ¿Quién diría que una chica tan tímida sería capaz de ponerse semejante modelito?

-Hablale - articula el Uzumaki exageradamente con sus labios. Y luego se va.

Bueno, venga. Tiene que hablarle a Sakura. Sakura la chica con la que jugaba a los superheroes de pequeño, la chica que lo perseguía por el patio del colegio exclamando su amor por todas partes. Haruno Sakura, la que se acabó convirtiendo en la única mujer - a parte de su madre - que soporta tener cerca. Y la chica que le gusta.

Sí, tiene sentimientos. Perturbador.

Aún así, a pesar de llevar _años_ conociendola, formando parte de su vida diaria, es incapaz de hablar con ella como un hombre normal. Admitámoslo, Uchiha Sasuke no es un hombre en absoluto normal, y tiene una conjestión emocional bastante importante; pero con ella la cosa empeora, convirtiendolo así en un caso crítico de estreñimiento mental y sentimental.

Sigue sujetando el vaso, sentado contra el sofá de cuero rojo elegantemente. Un par de chicas se acercan a él y le proponen pasar un buen rato. Niega con la cabeza, sin prestarles atención y ella se marchan, gravemente ofendidas.

Sakura se ha levantado y ha ido a bailar con Yamanaka, las dos mueven las caderas sinuosamente - la rubia de forma bastante menos decorosa - y se ríen, bromeando entre ellas.

Haruno es una chica bonita. Piel pálida y ojos enormes y verdes. El color de pelo más extravagante del mundo y el culo más sublime que ha tenido el privilegio de ver. Y lo vió con quince años. Literalmente.

Cuando tienes cinco años no te importa compartir tu piscina hinchable del jardín con una niña incluso si ambos estais desnudos, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero presenciar el momento en el que una rafaga de aire levanta la falda de una chica cuando tienes quince años te cambia la vida absolutamente. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a él. Bendito viento y benditas bragas azules.

Un par de chicos se acercan a ellas. Yamanaka se toma la libertad de hablar por las dos, coqueteando descaradamente con ambos chicos mientras Sakura deja de prestarles atención descaradamente. Eso es algo que adora de ella, no busca tíos con los que pasar un rato, ella simplemente quiere pasarlo bien con sus amigos y tomarse unas copas tranquila. Pero uno de ellos no parece muy feliz con su actitud.

El brazo de Sakura se ve repentinamente agarrado por uno de ellos, provocandole un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te pague una copa, guapa?

-No, gracias - dice ella todo lo educadamente que puede, tratando de liberar su brazo.

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada pasar un buen rato conmigo.

-Me parece que ambos diferimos en los que es pasar un "buen rato".

-Con ese vestido me dejas muy claro lo que te gusta.

Sakura abre la boca y frunce el ceño, completamente indignada y asqueada. Su vestido no es en absoluto provocatico. Le llega por las rodillas y el escote es bastannte discreto. No es demasiado ajustado tampoco. Así que la está llamando buscona por toda la cara, porque sí.

-Oye, perdona, pero ¿de qué vas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres meterte en un buen lío.

-¿Me estás amenazan, perra?

Afianza el agarra en el antebrazo de la muchacha y Sakura teme por su seguridad pero un brazo al rededor de su cintura la tranquiliza al instante.

-¿Te está molestando?

-¿Y tú quién mierda eres?

Sasuke mira al tio repugnante con los ojos cargados de arrebatadora, sensual y agonizante indiferencia. Sin embargo su única presencia hace retroceder al desconocido, soltando así a la pelirrosa.

-Soy su novio.

Porque lo es.

El chaval bufa rodando los ojos y se marcha sin decir nada más. Sakura soba su piel levemente enrojecida y mira hacia sus zapatos rojos. Le agradece su ayuda, pero sigue molesta con él.

-Deja ya la tontería, Sakura.

Ella se da la vuelta y lo fulmina con sus enormes ojos. Desde su altura puede ver su profundo canalillo cuando ella cruza los brazos. Bien, está empezando a perder la paciencia. Y ese vestido blanco no ayuda mucho a su autocontrol. Estúpida Sakura y estúpida sensualidad innata...

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

-Quiero volver a casa.

-Bueno, pues adios.

-Sakura... - espeta apretando los dientes, agarrando suavemente su cintura para impedir que se marche - Quiero volver a casa contigo.

-Eso no va a poder ser, esta noche me quedo en casa de Ino.

-Me parece que tu amiga va a llevarse a otra persona a casa.

Sakura se da la vuelta para fijar su atención en Ino, quien le devora la boca a un chico totalmente desconocido, tirando de él suavemente, seguramente para llevarselo a un sitio más _discreto_.

-Cerda traidora...

-Deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas.

Sakura suspira y agarra la mano de Sasuke para arrastrarlo al baño de chicas. La cola de féminas parece literalmente interminable. Algunas parecen mareadas y otras cuantas dan ridículos saltos para tratar de aguantar las ganas de orinar. Sakura decide que por respeto a esas pobre vejigas no puede colarse, así que se mete en el servicio de caballeros, más vacío, detrás de los gritos y silbidos de algunas.

-¡Dale duro por nosotras, nena! - escucha que grita una muchacha, provocando un coro de risas.

Lo arrastra hasta un cubículo y cierta la puerta antes de cruzarse de brazos nuevamente.

-¿Qué par de cosas hay que aclarar, Sasuke?

Él quiere aclarar la cosa importante, de verdad que quiere, pero es que ese canalillo lo está volviendo loco. Y le ha estado mirando el culo todo el camino hasta aquí. Ese puto vestido blanco es ajustado y sexy, y ella lo lleva mejor que una actriz porno, joder.

Apoya la mano contra la puerta, acorralandola entre ésta y su cuerpo. Ella arquea una ceja, hace tiempo que dejó de intimidarla con su actitud de chico malo, pero es la mejor forma de estar más cerca de ella.

-Ese vestido te hace tremenda, nena...

Lo ha hecho. Nunca la llama "nena", sólo cuando está terriblemente caliente. Porque sabe que esa palabra la _enciende_. Sakura se sonroja levemente y casi podría jurar que siente sus pezones poniendose duros.

-Bastardo...

No le impide acercarse a ella. Lo ha hecho a propósito, vale. Ha elegido el vestido que a él le encanta con los tacones que van a juego con su juego de lencería más sexy. Y eso él lo sabe. Sabe que es su forma de castigarlo por lo de esta tarde.

-Juegas con fuego...

La besa. Beso húmedo y caliente mientras aprieta sus deliciosas tetas entre sus manos, sin miramientos ni delizadeza. Como a ella le gusta. Restriega su erección contra su íngle y siente sus manos despeinarlo.

-Has sido mala, Sakura. ¿Ese vestido? Sabes perfectamente que sólo puedes llevarlo cuando vamos a follar salvajemente.

-Entonces no te imagines mi ropa interior...

-Sé que llevas el conjunto rojo, ese que tiene encaje. El que te regalé el mes pasado y que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

Sakura gime cuando él aparta la tela de sus bragas y se restriega un poco más. Se separa de él con elegancia y se da la vuelta, poniendose de espaldas a su novio, dandole una magnífica visión de su trasero.

-Odio este vestido...

-Lo adoras, Sasuke.

-Sólo porque se aprecia tu espectacular trasero con él.

Sakura se ríe, pero su risa se convierte en un prolongado gemido al sentirlo entrar de una sola estocada.

Todo lo demás son embestidas, la puerta temblando, ella gimiendo, él jadeando y unos cuantoz azotes. Su orgasmos es pura gloria.

Cuando se está recolocando el vestido ha olvidado por completo por qué debería seguir enfadada con Sasuke. Pero él habla cera de su oído una última vez.

-Te daré la revancha al puto Mario Kart, Sakura, te lo concedo, pero no vuelvas a retirarme la palabra simplemente porque te gano a un estúpido videojuego.

Sakura sonríe de lado.

**/**

_No sé de dónde ha salido esto, sólo sé que llevo años siguiendo y leyendo Naruto y aún así no he subido nada de ellos, qué horror. Un SasuSaku subido de tono, porque nunca viene mal un poco de alegría pal cuerpo._

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
